In the hydrocarbon exploration and recovery industry, it is often necessary to anchor equipment within a tubular structure such as a casing or tubing string. A common and long used apparatus for such duty is a set of slips with attendant support structure. In some embodiments, slips are utilized with conical structures that impart radially outwardly directed impetus on each slip as the slip is axially moved along the cone, usually under a compressive load. While such configurations have been extensively used, it is also known that this type of configuration can become stuck in the tubular structure in which it has been set, thereby rendering retrieval thereof difficult.
In another embodiment of a slip configuration, the slips are tangentially loaded to avoid the need for the conical portion. Depending upon the configuration of these tangentially loaded systems, there has been difficulty in retrieval or difficulty in creating acceptable holding strength.
As the art to which this disclosure pertains is always interested in improved technology, the disclosure hereof is likely to be well received.